The Silence Of The Titans
by Randy Orton Fan
Summary: The Titans are sucked into a vortex and a transported to the past and are forced into battle!Later two of the Titans are kidnapped and have to be rescued! RaeRob StarBB
1. The Message

**The titans have found themselves sucked into a vortex and appear somewhere 3000 years later! Afterwards they are forced into battle! Will our favourite superheroes and heroines survive this adventure or will they cease to exist? (pairings robrae and starbb)**

It was a fine summer's morning outside Titan Tower and Everybody seemed to be in a good mood. Beastboy sat on one end of the couch, Cyborg on the other with Starfire in the middle cheering them both on.

It was a long hard fought battle, but in the end, Beastboy eventually came out on top. He did a little victory dance around the main room and when he was at the door it slid open and there stood a fuming Raven.

But her face wasn't normal. Not at all. It was completely pink. "Okay which one of you idiots put dye in my freaking moisturiser" she demanded immediately.

Beastboy wasn't listening; he was rolling on the floor laughing and only just managed to gasp out "MOISTURISER? YOU? WHATS THERE TO MOISTURISE?" and with that rolled around and laughed even harder.

Raven's anger built up inside of her and eventually came out, she muttered "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" and Beastboy was lifted off the floor and bounced across the room, smashing into the walls as he went. Cyborg felt guilty beacause the real truth was it was him.

"OKAY IM SORRY!" Beastboy yelled as he bounced off the floor and back up to the roof. Raven smirked as she dropped her hands and Beastboy smashed into one more wall before landing with a tremendous smash on the floor right in front of the now horrified Starfire.

"Friend are you unharmed?" she asked, Beastboy sat up and muttered "does she always have to be this delightful?" Starfire managed to giggle but quickly forced it down remembering Raven could read minds.

Robin heard the crashing and cries from the main room and shook his head. He was looking for clues on the last whereabouts of Slade, Their greatest enemy, to no avail.

He tried to make himself feel better by blaming his lack of concentration on the ruckus in the main room. He thought doing this was useless so he made his way out of the room to see what was going on.

Starfire carefully carried Beastboy to the couch and went into the kitchen. He was going to feel that for weeks and it was all his big fat mouths fault. He just sat there thinking for a while until Starfire came back with a cup of blue foaming liquid and pushed it carefully into Beastboy's hands.

He took one look at it "im not drinking that" he said flatly. "It is Gorbalork juice, it will help you're pain a small bit" Starfire said. Beastboy heard the words 'help you're pain' he gulped down the liquid within a matter of seconds. He felt a lot better "wow thanks Star!" she beamed at him and took a seat next to him and they started to watch TV

Robin walked into the room and saw Raven cooking breakfast. She had her face completely hidden under her hood. Robin smelled it and at once said "Mmmmm smells good" Raven smiled under her hood as she put some on his plate. She had always liked him but didnt know if his feelings were the same but in fact they were.He then asked cautiously "Uh Raven, what's with the hood?" Raven glanced up and replied "long story, don't ask."

The TV that Beastboy and Starfire were watching suddenly turned channels but this was no ordinary channel.

This was broadcasting from some sort of lair. And then a head appeared on screen and the head belonged to......................Slade, one of the Teen Titans worst enemies.

He began to speak "Why hello Titans, how nice to see you, I thought I would just warn you there is a robbery taking place just outside the mall on West Street" and with that he was gone in flash and Beastboy's and Starfire's programme was back on.

"It just doesn't make sense, it must be a trap" Robin stated, while pacing the main room. "Why would he give us information about his buddies?" he added.

"Well we aren't superheroes and heroines for nothing" Raven stated. "Friend Raven is right; we should assist our friendly citizens!" Starfire said proudly

"Okay" said Robin "Uh Titans Go?" he added uncertainly. They were out of the tower in a flash ready to go to the scene of the crime

**Sorry it was such a short 1st chapter i'll try to make the next one longer**

**Please R&R and be nice! this is my first fanfic**


	2. The Vortex

Raven, Starfire and Beastboy took to the air while Robin took his R-Cycle and Cyborg took the T-Car. When they got closer, they could hear cries of help and screams. They got to the Mall on West Street, but funnily, they couldn't see anything. Until it was too late. A sleek figure rose out of the ground and rammed Cyborg into a building where he landed with a sickening thud.

Robin and Beastboy signalled for Raven to distract the girl so they could attack from behind her. Raven started chanting "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" and the girl was trapped in a full body bind of dark energy. "NOW!" Robin yelled as Beastboy turned into a Pterodactyl and sped towards the girl, while he threw 3 or 4 bomb disks at her.

But at the last second, she broke free and planted a device on Beastboy's chest plate. Beastboy had enough time to mutter "what the?" before she pulled a device out of her pocket and pressed a large red button. "See ya" she whispered. For a moment it didn't do anything but then Beastboy was screaming, he was still in the air.

An electric current was running through him, he was shaking. The shocking stopped and Beastboy fell, he smashed into a car parked below and lay there motionless. The girl sped down and grabbed Beastboy by his collar.

A green bolt came out of nowhere and Starfire was hovering just above the two. "You leave him alone now" she growled. The girl chuckled "how cute, you must be Starfire. I must dash though; my boss will be happy with my new recruit. She looked up one more time and waved her arms, in a witchcraft sort of way and it opened up a portal.

She went through it with Beastboy, the Titans just stared at it for a moment and then they all jumped into action. Starfire flew through the portal and the other titans followed. In the portal it was like a movie replaying all around them. Raven saw one that showed her bouncing Beastboy around the main room, she felt, not good, but bad?

Robin saw one of him kicking an arrow into the games master's amulet. This was weird, it was as if they had been going back in time. Going back in time! That was it. But Robin didn't understand why they were. He heard the girl say 'recruit' but it didn't make sense, not at all. It sounded like some kind of army. They saw Beastboy and the girl up ahead. The titans sped up, after all, they couldn't afford to lose Beastboy, especially when Beastboy meant so much to them. Or one of them anyway.

It all went dark and moments later all landed on the ground in some sort of a tent. The girl saw them and cried out in disgust. She started to run when Starfire shot beams out of her eyes. They hit directly on the girls head. She fell and dropped Beastboy. Starfire slowly walked over to check on him. She saw a blood red button with a 'G' in the middle on his chest plate, where the electric device had been.

She attempted to pry it off him. She eventually got it off. She examined it. It had wires running through on the back of the button. "Cyborg please come to examine our friend" Starfire said. Cyborg replied "he has a pulse, but its very weak". "Uh I think we have other problems" said Raven. They walked outside and couldn't believe their eyes. "Oh my gosh" Robin said, perplexed. The outside looked like ancient Egypt, what they had only read about in books. "My censors say that we are still in Jump City" Cyborg said in a voice of amazement.

"Oh my head" Beastboy groaned. Starfire leapt up for joy and embraced him in a rib-cracking hug. He asked them "Where are we?" all the Titans exchanged uncomfortable looks. "Well" said Robin first "We are in the……..uh……….past" he finished lamely

"Oh what a good answer" Raven said coldly. 'What a darling' Robin thought to himself, he saw Raven, she was reading his mind, he could tell. He tried to think of something else. His mind wasn't working and he couldn't get his mind off Raven. She was so beautiful. Raven heard those words in his mind and she blushed. He? thought she was beautiful? Man this mind reading can in handy sometimes she thought to herself.

They began to travel. Beastboy insisted on flying himself, but was too weak (according to Cyborg) and was carried by Starfire while they and Raven flew ahead. Cyborg made a useful contraption from some wood and melted down some metal to make some wheels. Robin used his metallic rod to steer , while Cyborg sat on the back, blasting his cannon behind to pick up speed. They eventually found a town. They were checked at the front gates and entered and were ordered to see King Gurgenzider. Starfire looked at the blood red button she had in her pocket and shivered. Gurgenzider started with a 'G?'

She was starting to worry, as they walked through the town. People were pointing and giggling at them. "Are we not wanted here?" Starfire asked. Beastboy replied "we're different, people are always afraid of what's different". They got to some giant doors with the same sign of the 'G' that was on that button Starfire had read. They were let in, and began to walk down the hall. Their soft footsteps surprisingly made huge sounds, echoing throughout the hall.

They slowly approached the throne with an old man in it. Robin was about to speak until the old man yelled "SILENCE!" that shut Robin up. He made a long speech on morals of the town and only Robin was listening. The rest of the Titans weren't. Starfire had her hear rested on Beastboy's shoulder and Raven had to keep nudging Cyborg to stop him from falling asleep.

But the only part they all heard was 'trespassing' and 'prison'. "WHAT?" yelled Robin, "trespassing my foot! We just came through a portal to save our friend from one of your nutcase buddies!" At that very moment all the Titans knew he had said the wrong thing.

"Ok" growled the old man, "you seem to think that prison isn't enough. So why don't we have a battle?" after saying this, an evil grin spread over his wrinkly face. "Ok how many idiots will we be fighting this time?" asked Beastboy.

The old man's evil grin grew bigger and chuckled "you'll see". He sent the Titans to a guard post just outside the city till the day that (according to him) would be their 'demise'

(And again, only Robin was listening). But still they couldn't help thinking if it would be their end. Robin sat on his bed thinking how many people they would fight. Maybe 100, maybe 1,000, maybe 10,000. There was a knock at the door and there stood Raven. "Robin you better see this" she said with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Robin went up to the top post, Raven leading when he saw the army. There were at least 20,000 people putting on chain mail and things like that. The other Titans looked horrified. Beastboy came up to Robin and asked "So? Where do we get our weapons?"


	3. The Crafting Of Weapons

Robin started to think that night. 'Did they need weapons?' he thought to himself. They would be useful. But they had superpowers. He felt very tired and decided he would talk to the team about it tomorrow morning. And with that he switched off the light and went to bed.

The next morning, he woke up to find Cyborg and Starfire drawing pictures, no blueprints of………………weapons? Beastboy was advising and walking around them telling them what they needed to be good. "Uh…..what're you guys doing?" Beastboy replied in an excited voice.

"Weapons man! Isn't it obvious?" Robin looked dumbstruck. "But we don't need weapons, we have superpowers". They chose to ignore this and kept working. Robin had no choice but to follow along and began to work.

By the early afternoon they had finished blueprints of swords, bows, arrows and armor. They chose to work at night. Beastboy and Robin went into the city at night and stole steel ore which was melted down by Cyborg to make the shape of swords.

Starfire and Raven went around the edge of the city to find wood to make the bows, and arrows, which were also shaped by Cyborg. They had now made strong weapons. Starfire had taken the jewel off her neck collar, and fitted it into a small hole in Beastboy's bow handle. As she was not to use any of them, she thought that her loyalty lay with Beastboy, more than anything else.

The next morning the Robin and Beastboy tested out their weapons. Robin was an extremely good swordsman and Beastboy was an excellent archer. It seemed that they both had different strengths, which would be an advantage to the Titans.

That night Raven and Robin were on the top balcony of the guard post talking. "Are you going to be ok out there?" Raven asked. "Don't worry about me" he said putting his arm around her. "Just try to focus on what comes ahead" he added.

And with that, he gave her a hug and went off to bed, leaving Raven on the top balcony just to think about what could happen out there tomorrow, in a week, even in a month. She decided that she too needed sleep and went off to bed.

Meanwhile, Beastboy was taking a walk. He was also thinking about the battle. He thought that if he died, he wouldn't get to do all the cool stuff he had wanted to do before. He wouldn't ever see his friends again. Silent tears poured down his cheeks. "Friend, why are you crying?" said a voice.

He turned around, it was Starfire. She repeated "Why are you crying?" Beastboy replied, "Im just thinking, about the battle". "About death?" she said. "Yes" Beastboy whispered. She walked over and held him by his shoulders. "Death is a release" she told him. "Death is not the end; death is the start of a new life". Beastboy surprisingly felt better, 'wow she's good' he thought to himself. After that, they both went off to bed.

Beastboy didn't sleep well. He dreamt that he was fighting when he saw Starfire falling, falling until she hit the ground. He also saw Robin get shot in the back and Raven getting stabbed. Beastboy saw Cyborg also get shot. He sat up yelling. His yells echoed off the walls.

He felt scared, scared to death. He wished he hadn't been so stupid to get caught like that back in Jump City. He could at least have put up a fight, but he did not. He really didn't care what happened to him now. He had to protect his friends, no matter what.

The morning came once again. Time seemed to be going so fast. They had assigned Robin as the lookout, so that if anyone came, they would be ready. Raven and Starfire were shooting nervous glances at Beastboy, as though he was about to faint. And they looked absolutely horrified when he accidentally fell off his chair.

"Look I'm fine you guys, I'm just a little nervous" Beastboy said. He ate breakfast slowly and afterwards changed with Robin to be the lookout. Cyborg offered to do it for him but Beastboy refused.

He was lookout for most of the night until it was Cyborg's turn. He decided that sleep wasn't the best thing right now, so he went for more training. He walked out and found Robin practicing too. "Hi" Beastboy yawned. "Cant sleep?" Robin asked. "Yea" he replied. "How could I get us into this?" Beastboy said, Robin looked up "man this isn't your fault, and nobody thinks it is" Robin said. "But…" Beastboy started "Nobody thinks it's your fault" Robin said in a finality sort of voice.

Beastboy slumped off to bed, but Robin kept on training. The next morning they were all having a quiet breakfast, when Robin ran in. He said in a raspy sort of voice "Titans, it's time"


	4. The Battle

Beastboy looked up. He was scared to death; what if that dream he had was a vision? He ran with Robin to get their weapons. Robin sprinted out of the building with Raven, Starfire and Cyborg, while Beastboy stood on the top balcony, read to shoot. 

The army was less than 100 meters away. Beastboy had loaded three arrows in his bow, Robin had his sword frozen in front of him, and Cyborg had his cannon ready. Raven and Starfire were up in the air, holding bolts of energy.

Robin started to whisper "1…….2…….3 NOW!" The Titans jumped into action. Beastboy shot the three arrows and loaded more. Robin jumped into the front line and swung his sword in huge arcs, which was very effective. Starfire and Raven flew towards the back, shooting their energy bolts as they went.

Beastboy tried to make sure nothing was going wrong, he was shooting anything that wasn't his friends. He often heard shouts of pain, but funnily, it was like music to his ears.

Cyborg was shooting his cannon haywire, and when he hit, it made huge force. It took out masses of enemies at a time.

Beastboy knew he needed to help more so he ran down the stairs and pulled out two swords from his belt. He jumped into the battle and killed two soldiers instantly.

He spun around and grabbed one of them. He used the soldier as a human shield and walked backwards through the ranks of enemy soldiers.

He really didn't mind about killing all these soldiers, after all they started it. He grinned about thinking like a five year old.

Starfire looked down and saw the destruction they were causing. She was asking herself the same question since the battle started "Why am I doing this? I am no death bringer!" She was pondering her thoughts when Beastboy screamed "STARFIRE WATCH OUT!"

She just avoided a hail of arrows. Beastboy gave a huge sigh of relief and thought that could have been that part of his dream where she was falling. It was a vision. Well at least that's what he thought. If it was, Robin was next.

He scanned the area and saw a lone archer up on top of a small cliff and was aiming straight at Robin. He drew back one arrow. "This is it for team BB, the archer is loaded, and he Beastboy needs one kill to tie up the game" he said.

He let go of the string "he shoots" Beastboy said nervously. The arrow hit the archer in the chest, and he collapsed to the ground.

"HE SCORES!" Beastboy shouted happily. But this was two, and Raven wasn't anywhere near the ground and Cyborg was on a cliff opposite to him so he guessed they were safe………for now anyway.

He was looking around nervously until he saw something that made his heart stand still. Starfire let out a high pitched scream, and was falling towards the ground, with two arrows in her side. He yelled "NO!" and quickly changed into a pterodactyl.

He flew towards her and caught her just in time. He made a circuit straight back to the cliff he was on, and laid Starfire's frail body down in the shade of a tree. He collapsed to his knees beside her.

He felt like crying, but he couldn't. His eyes wouldn't allow him to. Starfire's breaths were shallow and raspy. He gave yet another huge sigh of relief.

She was still alive, but just. "Im so sorry" Beastboy said as he tried to find a way to get the arrows out of her.

"D-do not be Beastboy, you have saved my life and for that I am full of gratefulness". She pulled him closer and he felt their lips touch. It was a wonderful tingly sensation. They finally pulled away. Beastboy finally found a way to get the arrows out. He didn't want to hurt her, but it was the only way.

"Star this might hurt a bit" he said as he grabbed one of the arrows with his right hand. He held her hand in the other.

He twisted and quickly pulled it out. She gave a small wince but that was it. He grabbed the next one, twisted and pulled it out. She gave a small yell this time. He felt relieved once again and gave her a small smile.

A cold voice then said "Stand up right now". Beastboy stood up and slowly turned around. It was that weirdo Gurgenzider, except he looked a tad insane. He was smiling insanely, he looked insane and he was acting insane. He had a giant sword in his hand. Beastboy was shaking, "You, your stupid army did this to her" he said pointing to Starfire.

Gurgenzider laughed. He laughed loudly. A laugh that rattled and seemed to linger on Beastboy's ears. He was shaking even more; the anger was growing inside of him, fast. He started to remember all the bad things that had happened to him. He started to remember everything.

Then it all came out. Beastboy yelled and sprinted towards Gurgenzider. He didn't care about anything anymore. All he wanted to do was hurt Gurgenzider. Hurt him till he screamed for mercy. He jumped over Gurgenzider's sword and mustered all of the strength he could and kicked him hard in the face.

Gurgenzider fell to the ground, but he got up straight away, he was still smiling. "My, you have some strength there Beastboy, but that will not pull your stupid team through this mess".

"They are not stupid" Beastboy spat. He charged towards him again, but this time Gurgenzider was ready. He side stepped Beastboy and hit him with the handle of his sword. Beastboy groaned and got up, his back hurt like hell, but that wasn't going to stop him.

Gurgenzider took a swing at Beastboy's head. Beastboy ducked and kicked the sword out of his hand. It landed with a thud, stuck in a giant piece of rock. Gurgenzider ran over and started to pull it out. Beastboy loaded his bow and aimed it right at Gurgenzider's back.

It was now Beastboy's turn to whisper "See ya" before letting go of the string. The arrow sunk itself deep inside his back. He fell to the ground, dead. Beastboy smiled. He had defeated him.

"WE NEED SOME HELP HERE!" Robin yelled. Beastboy sprung into action and started to fire at will. It seemed an age before it was all over. The last soldier fell to the ground, thanks to Robin bomb disk.

The battle was finally over

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit disappointing but please RR bad or good I can take it!**


	5. The Surprise

Raven made her way over to Robin who was clutching his face, which was bleeding profusely. She crouched down beside him and told him "let me have a look at your injury".

She gently pushed his hand away and it revealed a deep gash on his left cheek. She quickly used her powers to heal him. Robin helped her up and they just stood there, looking deep into each others eyes.

Their lips were an inch apart when they heard Cyborg say "you guys ok?" He smiled after saying this as if he had just taken candy from a baby.

"Yea Cyborg" Robin muttered and as Raven walked off he whispered "nice timing metal man". He walked off to and decided that there were bigger problems than his love life.

"We need to find that weird girl who sent us to this place" Robin stated as he found the other titans. Beastboy had a bloody nose and Starfire had two deep holes of some sort in her side. Raven was trying to heal her. "I can't do it" she said utterly perplexed".

"There must have been some more powerful magic binding those arrows" she told them. "We need to find that weird girl who sent us to this place" Robin repeated. "You're right" Beastboy said.

They started out, but did not know where to look. They agreed that three Titans would split up and look for the girl, while one stayed with Starfire. Cyborg lost the Paper, Scissors contest and had to stay with Starfire while Robin, Raven and Beastboy went searching for the girl.

"Beastboy go South, Raven take East, and I'll take North and West" Robin stated quickly. Beastboy turned into a Raven and flew South, Raven rose and flew East, and Robin took the contraption he and Cyborg made but instead used his rod to pick up speed Northwest.

Beastboy had spotted a lot of little huts, but none of them contained life, only food and essentials like clothes and water. He was so angry; he just trashed them for the satisfaction.

Robin had spotted nothing for the past few miles, and was just steering the so called 'car' past the baron desert. He became very thirsty and spotted many cooling pools of water, but on closer look, discovered they were mirages. He wondered if he was going crazy.

He decided to try to communicate with the other Titans. He did Beastboy first. He saw the screen flick on. He shouted "HEY!" just in case Beastboy couldn't hear him. Beastboy got such a fright he fell over. "What do you have to yell for?" he yelled in the communicator.

"Sorry" Robin said "just wanted to know if you found anything". "Nah" Beastboy replied "Just been destroying some huts". "Ok talk to you later" Robin stated, "Don't count on it" Beastboy snickered.

"Wait, what have you been destroying huts for and what do you mean by don't count on i…?" Robin started. But Beastboy had switched off his communicator.

Raven though, unlike the boys had found one vital clue to the finding the girl. She had found some sort of house with lots of those blood red buttons with the 'G' on them, just like the one that Beastboy had on him before.

She picked one up and examined it. It had wires running through the back, just like the one Beastboy had. She started to walk into the other room when a familiar voice called out "having fun are you Raven? Well you may have taken out my father's army, but it ends here and now".

She slowly turned around. It was that girl that had brought them to this place. She smirked at her. "You think it was just your father's army we took out? Sorry to break it to you but we took out your filthy idiot of a dad as well" Raven laughed.

The girl's superior look dropped, she looked like she was about to faint. She put on a brave voice to say "No, No you didn't, you couldn't, NO!" She rushed towards Raven, who wasn't prepared for what happened next.

The wind was knocked out of Raven, as the girl charged into her. She fell to the floor, gasping for air. The girl laughed as Raven struggled about the room. Raven saw a boot come out of nowhere and was knocked cold by the force of it.

Robin was still confused of why Beastboy was destroying huts, so he decided to give Raven a call. He saw the screen come on, but couldn't see anything. He shouted "RAVEN! RAVEN! ARE YOU THERE?"

A slight cackling came and a girl's face appeared. "YOU!" Robin shouted. "Yes it is Robin, I see you are looking for me, but unfortunately, one of your friends found me first, or should I say I found her?" She laughed some more and turned the communicator to where Raven was lying.

She had blood on her face and was obviously unconscious. "You, YOU WITCH!" Robin yelled to the girl. He heard more laughing as the screen went off. "No" Robin whispered. He had to get to Raven. He needed to phone Beastboy, but there was no time.

He raced towards the East, where Raven was. He saw more mirages and knew that he needed water, so he stopped of at a small hut. He praised Raven's sense not to destroy the huts and so he drunk a whole bottle of water.

He continued on his journey and found the house that Raven was supposedly in. He saw nothing until he reached a room where there were signs of struggle.

There was a lot of blood on the floor, "Raven was here" he told himself. He continued to a sort of underground chamber. It was a huge room, held up by giant pillars, with lots of ancient carvings and drawings on the wall. He looked around and at the very end of the chamber he saw….Raven.

She had been tied up and was still unconscious. He ran towards the chair she was sitting on when a dark figure came out behind one of the giant pillars. She moved next to Raven's chair.

She was carrying a sword. He stopped dead and realised it was the same girl they had fought back at Jump City. She put the sword to Raven's throat and said "no more moving Robin or she dies" she indicated to Raven who was still out cold.

Robin looked horrified which was enough for the girl. She laughed loudly, a laugh that rattled around the giant room. She started to move towards Robin, who had no choice but to stand his ground.

She started to speak. "I have the Titans leader now? Wow that's a bonus; I thought Raven might be enough, but the leader? This is a good day for me". She smiled and started to speak again.

"You couldn't keep yourself away could you Robin?" she mocked in a babyish sort of voice. "But the Titans have to stick together don't they" she smirked.

She was only centimeters away now. She now said "It's either you or her". Robin looked up and saw her raise her long sword. He wasn't going to do anything, he couldn't. The sword was falling closer, closer.

Then she was rammed from the side by someone or something. They both went to the ground. It was Beastboy, "Nice timing huh?" he panted as he got up. "For sure" Robin replied. "Not really" the girl smiled as she got up.

"Oh not you again" Beastboy moaned. "You can't fight us, you don't have your sword" Robin laughed. "Oh really?" the girl said "Well you called me a witch Robin, that was exactly right" she added.

Beastboy made the first move; he turned into a Rhino and rammed her from the side. She fell to the ground, but got up straight away, she was no longer smiling.

Robin made the second move, he threw one of his smoke bombs and they both heard the girl coughing. He ran into the smoke and threw her into one of the walls.

She groaned and got up again. She though made the third move, which both boys were not ready for

She yelled "COIOUS VERCONIS MALICOS BERDE!" nothing happened for a moment and then Robin was lifted of the ground. He went soaring into the wall, headfirst with a tremendous thud and fell 30 feet where he hit the ground, and lay there, not moving.

She turned to Beastboy and yelled "GRACOS TRESDE MOILWE FERCONIS!" Beastboy fell to the ground; he was screaming in agony, it was like hundreds of white hot knives piercing his skin.

He rolled around on the floor a few more seconds, and got to his feet. He was trembling. The girl laughed "That's not even my worst yet". Beastboy wondered if that wasn't her worst, he had a lot more in store for himself.

She started to chant another spell when he jumped in the air and hit her hard in the head with his fist. She fell to the ground, and this time, looked as if she was not getting up. Beastboy would not have taken the risk to check on her, so he cautiously walked over to Robin, still watching the girl.

He grabbed Robin by the shoulders and shook him. "Come on man, I can't do this by myself, Wake up!" Robin slowly opened his eyes. "Ugghh, what happened" he moaned. "No time" Beastboy whispered.

Both boys got up to see the girl slowly getting up as well. Before she could do another spell, Beastboy ran left and Robin ran right, towards where the girl's sword was. Beastboy yelled "Hey over here stupid!" he laughed as he jumped her spells.

But one spell caught him right in the chest. The warm smile was no longer on his face. His body seemed to take an age to fall. He crumpled to the ground, possibly dead.

"NO!" Robin yelled. He sprinted to the sword and picked it up. Before the girl could turn around, he sunk it, deep in her back. She also crumpled to the ground, definitely dead.

He ran towards Beastboy. He tried to take his pulse, but it was impossible to tell. He saw Raven at the end of the chamber. She was slowly waking up. Perhaps she could help Beastboy.

He untied her bonds and she moaned. "Robin, you're here" she said weakly. "Yes I am Raven but Beastboy needs urgent help. They both ran over to Beastboy who wasn't moving.

"I think I can do it" Raven stated as she muttered a spell. It was now the moment of truth. If Beastboy didn't wake up now, according to Raven, he would be dead.

He started to stir. Raven smiled at Robin who was looking like he could have kissed her. And he did. They kissedeachotherand he put his arms around Raven.Beastboy slowly sat up. "Ohhhhhhhhh" He said loudly. Raven and Robin broke apart, they both blushed.

Beastboyfelt his head. He looked at Raven and Robin and asked "Who are you guys, and who am I?" Raven looked horrified "Oh no" she said in a im-such-an-idiot sort of voice.

"Beastboy are you ok?" Robin asked. "What did you call me?" Beastboy asked. "Amnesia" Robin stated clearly as Raven hit her head with her hand. Right then Beastboy cracked up laughing, "You two are so gullible!" he said in between deep laughs.

"HA! Good one BB!" Raven said a little too happy to fool Robin. He smiled, obviously, by the look on Beastboy's face; he didn't have a clue of what was going on. As they were walking off Raven smacked Beastboy on the back of the head "I was joking you naïve fool" she stated clearly.

They searched the house some more until they found a book of the girls. It was entitled 'Magical Properties and how to reverse them'. "Could you be more specific?" Beastboy joked.

Robin laughed but Raven was not even close to a giggle. They picked up the book and Raven started flipping through it. She finally found a spell that would open a portal back to where they came from.

She said that they had to get back to the place from where they came from. They remembered a tent, but none of them had the sense to remember where it was. "Ok" Robin said nervously "On three, everyone point to where they think it is, One, Two, Three"

At once they all pointed in different directions. "Ok, this may be harder than we planned" Robin said in a half joke, half nervous voice. They decided to go back to Cyborg and Starfire. Cyborg! He would surely know where it was.

They started back West, where Cyborg and Starfire were waiting. They got back to the place where they other two Titans were supposed to be. But the problem was, they weren't.

**Please RR and bad or good, just like last time i can take it!**


	6. Operation Starborg

Sorry it took so long but heres the Disclaimer

Beastboy: Can I do it?

Author: Yes I suppose

Beastboy:He does not own the Teeen Titans andhe never will.He wishedhe did buthe doesnt. Thethinghe doesown thoughishis computer

* * *

"No way" Beastboy exclaimed. They searched the place, looking around for clues of what might have happened. After three and a half hours of digging in the sand, Robin stated that they would probably have been kidnapped.

"Great" Beastboy moaned, "First we kill an army of 20,000 freaks, then a crazed king and THEN a crazy girl who wanted to kill us and NOW WE HAVE THIS?" he yelled into the sky.

"I guess" Robin sighed as he started to walk around. Beastboy had his head in his arms, while Raven was sitting cross-legged on the sand.

"We have to find them" Beastboy said as he got up. "Where do we look then Einstein?" Robin yelled at him. "I DON'T HAVE A DAMN CLUE, BUT DO YOU BOY IDIOT?"

Beastboy yelled back. "It must be the heat" Raven sighed to herself as the boys continued arguing.

"OK, BUT IF WE DID FIND THEM, HE WOULD PROBABLY HAVE ANOTHER ARMY!" Robin yelled back. "Hey guys" Raven called as she noticed something. "How about we search that gloomy building over there that wasn't there before?" Raven said calmly.

"Yes" Beastboy panted, after yelling so much. "Why don't we start there" he added. They began walking to the building as Beastboy stated he couldn't be 'stuffed' flying. Robin and Beastboy kept their distance and Raven walked in the middle in an awkward silence.

They got to two big black doors. "Ok how about you knock Beastboy and me and Raven run, you're a sacrifice were willing to make" Robin said coldly. Beastboy seemed to take this as an order and knocked on one of the large doors.

The echo resounded in their ears. It made Robin think about running, but he would never hear the end of it. The large doors started to creak open. A man was standing right in front of Beastboy. "YOU!" the man hissed.

He reached for a red button on his belt that said alarm. But before he could, Beastboy struck the man hard in the neck. He was knocked out instantly. "Wow Beastboy that was really coo…" Robin started but Beastboy started to walk inside.

It was a huge room that could have been mistaken for a 20th century mansion. "Wow" Raven whispered. "Ok I guess we should span out guys" Raven said. They all went in different directions.

Beastboy went up some old fashioned sort of stairs and spun around every time a creak was made. He was extremely nervous, but he had to do it, for Starfire. He reached the top of the stairs and looked around.

He decided that he would start in the main room. He looked around and started moving to look at some objects, pulling them out, expecting a secret door to open. He watched way too many movies.

This was the part where a big serial killer was supposed to come out and kidnap the unsuspecting hero. "Yes and I suppose the last book will open the door?" Beastboy joked as he pulled the last one out.

It didn't do anything but as soon as he did, he heard a blood chilling scream all the way from downstairs. And another one came as well .He thought it was Raven, but then his mind flashed to Starfire. He sprinted out of the room and jumped off the second floor, not bothering to use the stairs.

He sprinted down the hallway and skidded to a halt as he heard footsteps. He dived behind a wall just in time as a large party of people came around the corner. He gasped as he saw Raven being carried on one of their shoulders.

They rounded a corner and out of sight. He carefully walked around the corner and took a look at where the party was. They had rounded another corner. He ran after them, perhaps they could lead him to where they were holding Cyborg and Starfire.

He started running and dived behind another wall just in time, while another group of people came down another flight of stairs to his left. This place was crawling with idiots he thought to himself.

He made his way down flights of stairs that seemed endless. He heard a shout "HEY YOU!" it said. Beastboy tripped and fell down two flights of stairs and lay at the bottom. He stood up.

Whoever that was would probably be coming down, so he needed a hiding place. He looked around Prison Cell, desk, bunk beds. "Wait a minute" Beastboy said to himself. If this was a jail, Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg had to be nearby.

He quickly looked around for a light switch. It would cover him better if it was dark. He saw it and walked over to it. He flicked it up. The room darkened all around him.

He moved behind a large crate and turned into a mouse. He prayed that he wouldn't be caught, not now at least. A guard ran down the stairs and stopped dead in the darkness.

Beastboy slipped between the bars and hid under one of the bunk beds. He heard clunking noises, which meant that the man was moving upstairs. Beastboy thought he had better stay there for a few more minutes just to make sure he was safe once more.

Robin on the other hand, did not know Raven had been kidnapped and was searching the dining room. He had not run into any people yet and for that he was glad. He had also heard the screams, but he did not know who it was.

He found a portrait, it was really dusty, and so he blew of the dust and gasped. It was a portrait of Slade. So he was behind all this Robin thought to himself. He drew back his arm and punched a large hole in the portrait. He needed to find the Titans. He wanted to get Slade, once and for all.

Raven slowly opened her eyes. She was sitting in some sort of chamber. She looked around, she saw Cyborg and Starfire. Cyborg had been severely beaten and Starfire had a large cut on her cheek. She attempted to stand up, but found herself in chains.

She tried to wrestle herself out of them, and then tried to use her powers. But the chains had some energy around them and she couldn't.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned her head. It was Slade. He was holding a large mace. He laughed and whispered "sleep tight my Raven, sleep tight forever".

* * *

**Please RR was it good? Did it suck? Please no flames**


	7. The Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

Raven tried to break free, but the chains were too strong. She braced herself as Slade raised his large mace and prepared to swing it down. The mace was inches from her face. It fell closer, closer.

Raven screamed as she sat bolt upright. She felt her face, it was completely normal. It was all a dream. It was just a stupid dream she reassured herself as tears came down her cheeks.

She wasn't in chains this time. She was sitting in some sort of prison. She noticed a bed and went to sit down on it.

She saw a rat come out from under the bed. She did a double-take and she noticed the rat was green. She picked it up and tickled it under the chin saying "come on Beastboy, I know it's you".

She put it back on the floor and before she knew it, Beastboy was lying on the ground in front of her. "Rae, I saw you being carried somewhere and that's the last I saw of you" he said earnestly.

"What happened to you anyway?" he said. "I was searching the kitchen when I was caught" she told him. "Yea and what made you scream then?" Beastboy said impatiently. "I guess I just got a fright" Raven replied while shrugging her shoulders.

"Look Beastboy, this is completely off the subject, but I'm really sorry about what happened, you know, about the bouncing you around the room" Raven told him. "It's alright Raven, its kind of my fault for laughing" Beastboy replied.

"Well back to the current situation" Raven said. "We need to get out of here" Beastboy said seriously. "Cake" Raven said as she held her arms in front of herself. But her powers wouldn't work.

She continued to hold her arms in front of her, hoping to get the smallest portion of powers out of herself. "Cake huh?" Beastboy laughed. He went up to the bars and grabbed them by both hands. He turned into a gorilla and ripped them apart.

"Cake" Beastboy smirked at Raven. They both made their way out of the cell and made their way up the stairs. They took a left at the top of the stairs and made their way down the hallway.

They heard yet more footsteps and Raven stood her ground, ready to fight. Beastboy, on the other hand, pulled her behind another wall. "What are you, crazy?" he hissed at her. "This place is crawling with guards, so watch out" Beastboy told her.

He moved around the wall and checked if the coast was clear. At that very instant he heard running footsteps. They were getting closer, and by the sounds of it, were coming towards him.

"RUN!" Beastboy yelled as the footsteps were getting louder. He grabbed Raven by her wrist and they both ran towards end of the hallway. They both rounded a corner and Beastboy rammed into something.

He yelled in pain and twitched on the ground. Raven looked up, it was Robin, and he had his retractable titanium rod outstretched and had accidentally hit Beastboy with it. "Sorry" he mumbled to Beastboy.

"Yea, no problem, R-r-robin" Beastboy gasped. "Any luck yet?" Raven asked Robin. "Not yet, but I did find a jail. It looked like it had been broken out of" Robin replied. "That was us" Raven said.

"Ok, just wanted to let you guys know" he said in an incoherent sort of voice. They began walking towards the end of the hallway again. A loudspeaker just over them kicked into life. "ALL PERSONEL TO BATTLE STATIONS!" it yelled.

"Oh great" Beastboy said, while smacking his head on the wall. They started to run around, not knowing where exactly they were going. They were running down a hallway until they fell right through a deep hole.

Beastboy landed first and Robin next to him. Raven was last and Robin caught her just before she hit the ground. "Thanks" Raven said and then blushed. "No problem" Robin said, and then also blushed.

"Oh no" Beastboy moaned. "What is it?" Robin said, worried. "Look at the walls!" Beastboy yelled. He was right. The walls were slowly caving in. He cowered on the ground and lay there, rocking back and forth.

"I didn't know he was claustrophobic" Robin stated. "Neither did I" Raven replied. The walls were still caving in. Robin had to think, and fast. He drew out a bomb disk and threw it at the wall. It exploded and made a huge fissure in the wall. He signaled Raven to get Beastboy out.

They all ran towards the fissure and jumped inside. The walls nearly crushed Beastboy's foot. Robin breathed a huge sigh of relief. He turned around and fell into a huge room. He scrambled to his feet and gasped.

He saw Cyborg and Starfire. Both were lying on metal planks and were strapped down tightly by chains. He ran towards them until a figure moved in his sight from the left. He ran right into a cold, hard metal suit. He stood up and looked at the culprit. It was Slade.

He laughed. "I knew you were too loyal not to come looking for your friends" he said maliciously. "Slade, you drew us here" Robin spat.

"Yes but you cannot say it didn't have its advantages" Slade smirked, pointing at Cyborg and Starfire. Both were moving and seemed to be conscious. Slade punched out of nowhere and Robin was sent, flying into the wall.

"You were always a strong opponent" Slade said while drawing out a large dagger. "But I guess I will have to kill you now" he said, advancing on Robin.

He plunged the dagger and was just about to kill Robin when Beastboy stepped in between them both. "I think you forgot to send me an invitation" Beastboy laughed. He attempted to stab Beastboy, when he stepped around him and grabbed the dagger.

Beastboy quickly threw the dagger to Robin, who was careful to catch it by the handle. Beastboy who was off guard, got thrown into one of the walls by Slade. He quickly got up and grabbed a small remote control that was on the ground.

"I think you dropped this" he said while waving it back and forth. He said dumbly "I wonder what would happen if I pressed it?" He pressed the large green one and the chains binding Starfire and Cyborg were released.

He laughed again and dropped it. He moved his foot over the remote and crushed it. "NO!" Slade yelled as he moved for Beastboy. Slade grabbed Beastboy's neck and started choking him.

Robin could hear Beastboy gasping for air, but he seemed to be temporarily paralyzed from Slade's punch. "Raven!" he yelled. Raven ran towards Slade and rammed him from behind. He dropped Beastboy, who fell to the ground, clutching his neck.

"T-t-t-thanks" he gasped to Raven who crouched beside him. "You ok?" she asked. "I will be" Beastboy smiled as he got up. Both turned to face Slade, who was also getting up.

"You will pay" he panted. Beastboy grabbed him by his collar and swung him into the ground. "Oh really?" he said, crouching down beside Slade. "Beastboy no!" Robin yelled. It was too late. Slade pulled out another dagger and pushed it right into Beastboy's chest.

"Really" Slade smirked as Beastboy collapsed to the ground. Raven looked horrified at Slade, who took the same dagger and tried to kill her with it. She wrestled him off. But it wasn't long before he was trying to kill her again.

Slade yelled and Raven wondered what was going on. A dagger came out of Slade's front. She looked around Slade and saw Robin pushing the dagger into Slade's back. She ran over to Beastboy and quickly healed him. That was funny, her powers were working.

"Thanks again" he groaned while holding his hands to his chest. He looked around to Starfire and Cyborg who were sitting up, holding the sides of the metal planks. He got up and ran over to them.

"You have found us!" Starfire beamed weakly as Beastboy helped her up. "Nice job guys" Cyborg smiled while Starfire stood next to him, nodding her head. The speaker kicked into life again.

"THIS IS NOT A DRILL, ALL PERSONEL TO BATTLE STATIONS, OUR BRAVE LEADER HAS BEEN KILLED, THE TITANS HAVE INFILTRATED OUR POST, ANYONE WHO KILLS OR CAPTURES THE TITANS WILL BE DECLARED HEROES OF THE POST!"

The Titans stood in silence. They had made their way through the post, undetected. They had killed Slade, and rescued their friends. But now, the worst was still ahead of them.

They now had to escape.

* * *

**Please RR! Any ideas? please tell me!**


	8. Escape from Slade Headquarters

**Sorry this chapter took so long, its really hard t think of something good to write!**

* * *

Complete silence. That was all that followed the warning. The Titans stood in silence, how many personal was this guy talking about. By the sounds of it, there were too many.

They heard shouts of "over here!" and "kill the Titans!" and they did not come easy to the Titans. "Well?" Beastboy asked, "Are we going to get out of here or what?"

Starfire stared at Beastboy with admiration. He was always the one willing to get out there and do something without just standing there and thinking about it. He was so brave she thought to herself.

"Well?" Beastboy repeated a little louder this time. The Titans didn't move. "Ok, if you guys aren't willing to get out of here, I am" he said. Starfire and Raven made the first moves and stood behind Beastboy, showing their support.

Cyborg was next and moved behind Beastboy as well. Robin stared. He thought one more time before walking up to Beastboy and holding out his hand. Beastboy shook his hand and both muttered "Sorry" before they made their way out.

They decided to split up and would communicate with each other if they found a way out. Robin went with Cyborg and Raven and Starfire went with each other. Beastboy however wanted to go alone.

The lights suddenly went out. The Titans started to get worried. The dark wasn't exactly their favourite kind of light to be in. Robin moved around a corner and saw a party of at least twenty people in it.

"Well, here it goes" Robin said. "I got the sonic if you got the kaboom" Cyborg smirked. They both ran up the walls and Cyborg blasted his cannon and Robin threw a bomb disk. "Bomb!" the soldiers yelled. It exploded right in the middle of the party and took them all out.

"That was extremely easy" Robin stated. "For sure" Cyborg smiled at him and the two continued through the now dark hallway.

Starfire moved around slowly with Raven at her side. Every now and then they would hear the occasional creak or sound and would both move in fear.

They had not run into any trouble yet and didn't intend to either. Starfire decided to check on the other Titans, just to see if they were ok. She contacted Robin and Cyborg first.

"Are you two friends unharmed?" she asked them. "Yea, we run into some trouble but we got past that" Robin replied. "Okay thank you friends for that" Starfire said and the screen switched off.

She did Beastboy next and hoped he had not been harmed. His screen switched on and he panted "Yea, found a way out yet?" Starfire noticed that he had been sweating and asked "Friend Beastboy, why have you been sweating?" Beastboy laughed and replied "I have been running".

"So have you found a way out yet?" he repeated. "No, I just wanted to see if you were unharmed" Starfire smiled earnestly. "Ok………Thanks……..I guess" Beastboy said. Starfire giggled and switched her screen off.

"That girl can be really strange, and then go to super girl, How does she do it?" Beastboy said deep in thought. He decided to leave his thoughts for another time and continued down the hallway.

He thought he might as well search places as well, just in case. So far all the doors he ran into were locked. This was pretty odd he thought to himself, they weren't locked on his way here. They were wide open.

He had to stop getting into deep thought; a team of guards could easy sneak up behind him without even himself knowing. He also thought it was odd that he hadn't run into and guards yet.

It was just silence, apart from his breathing. He knew his chances of getting out within today were just about the chances of pigs flying. "Anyway, is it today? Is it night?" he asked himself.

"Whoa" Beastboy said. He was definitely going to get his head checked when….or if he got out of here. He didn't like the sound of 'if' but it was still a possibility.

He needed his stealth rather than his brawn. He dashed around corners quickly and dived behind stairs at any chance sight of the enemy. He needed to get out, and fast.

Robin and Cyborg continued down the dark hallways, looking for any signs of danger or a way out.

They continued walking until they came to a doorway. Robin opened it slowly and gasped. It was like a giant cave. It had small rocky paths which lead on before they turned a sharp corner.

"Well, here it goes" Robin sighed as Cyborg followed him through the dark cave. They turned the sharp corner and discovered a narrow bridge that lead across a deep chasm. Robin gulped as he saw Cyborg already making his way across.

He slowly followed and jumped up if he heard any cracking sounds. Cyborg was noticing this and said "Argh! The bridge is breaking!" while he jumped up and down on the small bridge.

"NO!" Robin yelled as he dropped to the ground. He was rocking back and forth. Meanwhile, Cyborg was laughing his head off. "The boy wonder is afraid of heights!" he joked. Robin stood up and punched him on the arm. "That wasn't funny metal man" he mumbled.

Starfire and Raven seemed to have the same luck in finding the caves. Raven moved inside and tried to fly across. But her powers weren't working again. It was like some sort of force field that was blocking her powers. Starfire was having the same problem.

"I cannot use my powers to get us across" Starfire sighed. "Then we just have to walk across" Raven said. Both walked across and in the middle, both started to hear strange noises.

"Can you hear those noises" Starfire asked Raven. "Yes, better speed up" Raven said nervously. Both heard the strange noises getting louder. Raven started to run but Starfire stopped and when Raven looked, she was picking something up.

"Look at this…..dagger? Is what it is called?" Starfire said, holding up a small dagger. "Yes, just leave it, we have to go" Raven told her. She turned around and was face to face with a boy.

"It ends now" the boy cackled evilly. He jabbed Raven in the neck with some sort of metal rod and she fainted. He turned to Starfire and gave her a push off the edge of the bridge. She fumbled but only just managed to stab the dagger into the rocky surface that the bridge was made out of. She screamed as the boy grabbed her hand and was attempting to throw her off the dagger that was holding her to the bridge.

She screamed. This was it. This was the end of her life. She had a perfect life. She had a home, friends, and family. A single tear rolled down her cheek. She thought of Beastboy. She would never see him again.

The boy was suddenly thrown away and she heard a thump. She slipped and then she started to fall. A hand was suddenly thrown out and grabbed the dagger by its point. She was being pulled up by someone.

The persons face finally came into view as they slipped down a bit. It was Beastboy. His face was screwed up in pain and she knew why. He was holding onto the dagger. Blood was running down the handle as he yelled and was groaning in pain.

He grabbed her arm with his free hand and pulled her past his body. She rolled a few meters before crawling over to Beastboy who was holding his hand and was yelling in pain.

Blood was everywhere. She reached for his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. She picked up his limp hand and tied the tissue around it. She picked up his head and muttered in his ear, "Thank you friend Beastboy, you are the best friend I have ever had".

He smiled as her hair fell into his face. If there was a time to tell Starfire about his feelings, it had to be now. "Starfire, I have something to t-tell you" he panted. "The real truth is, I-I-I really, really like you, more than just a friend" he muttered.

Starfire smiled. "That is the way I feel about you also friend Beastboy" she said quietly. She helped him up and both just stared for a second. "Well, we better get out of here before we get too mushy" Beastboy grinned.

"Uh…….yes, we shall" Starfire said.

"I think we better wake Raven up" Beastboy exclaimed. He nervously walked over to Raven and pushed her head side to side with his foot. After five minutes of kicking Raven's head he walked over to Starfire.

"Well, she's definitely out cold" Beastboy said smiling. Starfire laughed and then also walked over to Raven and waved her hand back and forth in front of Raven's face. She shrugged and both decided to have an extreme rock, paper, scissors war to see who had to carry Raven out.

It was a first to ten point's battle. Starfire put her hand up against Beastboy's and both did rock, paper, scissors. Starfire won and drew back her hand and slapped Beastboy's one. "Is that all you got?" he asked her.

Starfire won again and slapped Beastboy's hand twice as hard. He winced but kept a brave face. This went on seven more times and by the end, Beastboy's hand was throbbing red, despite his green skin.

The score, Starfire pointed out was 9-1 to her. And Starfire also pointed out that she had partaken in the kicking of Beastboy's 'asses.'

"Yeah, yeah, don't rub it in" Beastboy said, while picking up Raven's body and threw her over his shoulder.

They continued down the cave and it seemed to take forever to get to a corner which revealed yet another long twining cave.

Beastboy heaved a sigh and all three continued down the cave.

Cyborg had been scaring Robin for a while now and sprung up the occasional, 'The bridge is breaking' stunt which made Robin collapse to the ground in horror.

Cyborg laughed loudly and jumped up and down on the rock and making it crack and make funny noises which only made Robin even more scared.

"Don't make me throw a bomb disk at you metal man!" Robin cried at Cyborg.

"Okay, okay, don't go all mental on me queer man" Cyborg smirked.

"For your information, I like girls!" Robin yelled at him.

"Sure, sure" Cyborg grinned.

"I DO!" Robin screamed in his face.

"I know, Okay, I know your coming onto Raven" Cyborg smirked.

"Uh….well…….that is ah……um……yes" Robin said quietly.

"Well I see good future for you Robin" Cyborg said, acting telepathically.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Robin said skeptically.

"I reckon she likes you too man" Cyborg said.

"Well….I………um……wouldn't put it that way" Robin said, struggling for the right choice of words.

"This is going to be a beautiful friendship" Cyborg said.

"That has no relevance what so ever to what we were talking about" Robin said flatly.

"I know my good friend, I know" said Cyborg.

"Did you even hear what I just said?" asked Robin.

"No, and I have no intention of knowing" replied Cyborg.

"Whatever" muttered Robin as he walked ahead of Cyborg.

"What has Raven been eating?" Beastboy moaned as he set her body on the ground. "Maybe it is just the weakness you call weak?" said Starfire.

"Ha! I doubt that Star" Beastboy smirked. "In an infinite universe, the possibility of what you call 'doubt' is very possible" Starfire said wisely. "Huh? An infinite wha…?" Beastboy said, raising his eyebrow.

Starfire opened her mouth to speak but Beastboy said to her, "Actually Star, never mind". Starfire shrugged and started to walk away. Beastboy picked up Raven's body and silently followed her.

"So….uh…wanna talk?" Beastboy asked Starfire. "About what, would you like to talk about?" Starfire replied.

"Anything, how about……your family, you know, on your home planet, Tameran" **(Is that even what it's called?)** said Beastboy.

**(Okay, I am making this bit up, about Starfire's and Beastboy's family; I really don't know any of them except for Blackfire)**

"Well, there is Blackfire, you have met her" said Starfire, holding up one finger.

"Then there is Tognorian, he is my elder brother" said Starfire again.

"I also have a smaller brother, he is Ordlanor" said Starfire, putting down another finger.

"And my mother Torfgat and my father Isdion" Starfire said finally.

"How about you family friend Beastboy?" asked Starfire.

"There was my sister, Sarah, she was kidnapped 2 ½ years ago" said Beastboy.

"And my parents, I never knew their names, they died when I was 4" said Beastboy, his eyes starting to sting.

"I am truly sorry Beastboy" said Starfire quietly.

Beastboy set Raven's body down and sat on a nearby rock, silent tears pouring down his face. Starfire walked over to Beastboy and pulled him close to her.

"Im so sorry Beastboy" Starfire whispered, tears pouring down her cheeks as well.

"It's not your f-fault" Beastboy stammered.

Beastboy gently pushed her away and stood up. Starfire leant in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, I feel a lot better" Beastboy said, pulling Raven onto his back again.

"Your most very welcome friend Beastboy" Starfire replied.

"Are we there yet?" Robin moaned.

"For the seventeenth time NO!" Cyborg yelled.

"Im bored" Robin said, hoping to make Cyborg lose his mind.

"So am I but we don't have a choice" Cyborg said.

"Are we there yet?" Robin asked.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Cyborg screamed.

"Okay, okay…..do you know when we will get there?" Robin asked.

"NO!" Cyborg screamed again.

"Damn jackass" Cyborg murmured.

"I heard that" Robin stated.

"Good on ya mate" Cyborg mouthed, and when Robin turned around, he made a face at him.

Beastboy and Starfire made another right and after a long walk, saw a small beam of light at the end of the long, dark hallway.

"Are you seeing what im seeing?" Beastboy said his mouth half open.

"If you are seeing the small light at the end of this pass, then yes, I am" Starfire said.

"YES!" Beastboy yelled. He didn't feel weak anymore. He ran with Raven still on his back. Starfire smiled and started running after him.

Robin and Cyborg also saw light coming from the left of a two way option.

(It is the same way that Beastboy and Starfire were coming from, but Robin doesn't know that)

Robin yelled "OH MY GOSH!" and started running towards it as well.

Robin quickly rounded the corner until he heard two familiar voices. "Robin!" they called. Robin turned around and saw Beastboy and Starfire standing there. He smiled and walked towards them.

He stopped to see that Raven was unconscious on Beastboy's back. "Raven, what happened to her?" Robin asked sternly.

"She was hit with something" said Starfire. "I don't know what object it was that friend Raven was hit with though" Starfire added.

"Come to think of it, she's been out for ages now" Beastboy said, scratching his head.

Robin took Raven off a relieved Beastboy's back and set her on the ground. He put his hand to her forehead. He jerked it away quickly. Her forehead was so cold. It felt like ice.

He stood up and faced the light that was illuminating the rest of the cave, the onehe was running to before. His heart missed a beat as he realised it was leading outside. He and the other Titans walked outside. It was daylight.

They were at the doors where they had come in.

After the struggle over all that time,

They were finally free.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! Please R&R!**


	9. Aftermath

**THE FINAL CHAPTER!  
**

Starfire jumped into Beastboy's hug and they danced around, cheering. Cyborg stood next to Robin who was looking out into the distance.

"She'll be ok, we'll make sure of it bro" he told him.

"It's all my fault" Robin said solemnly.

"No, it's not" Cyborg said putting his large hand on his shoulder.

"We need to get back" Robin muttered, turning away from Cyborg and starting to walk away.

"And I suppose we will automatically fly to the future smart guy?" Cyborg called.

"I……I don't know" Robin stuttered.

"Hey, lucky I picked up this book huh?" Beastboy smirked, while removing an ancient looking book out of Raven's cloak.

"Why is it with Raven then?" Robin asked in a suspicious yet interrogating voice.

"Hey, I had nowhere to put it" Beastboy said while shrugging his shoulders yet again.

"Then, why don't we try it out?" Cyborg asked quickly.

"It kind of says we need to go back to the place where the portal originally came from" Beastboy said, looking at the book, his eyes an inch from the page.

When Robin turned to look, he realised that the book was in some sort of hieroglyphics. This for him was impossible to read.

"How can you read that?" Robin asked.

"Raven translated it for me" Beastboy said proudly.

"Why, you have been spending a lot of time with Raven then?" Robin asked, his mask twitching.

"What?" Beastboy said taken aback.

"On second thought, don't worry" Robin said, walking off.

"Talk about paranoid" Beastboy mouthed.

"He's just worried, that's all" Cyborg said wisely, walking after Robin.

"Dude, their both weirdo's" Beastboy whispered to Starfire.

Starfire giggled and both followed Cyborg and Robin who was carrying a still unconscious Raven.

"The rod that Robin was steering with earlier should have made tracks shouldn't it?" asked Beastboy.

"Great idea, coming from you" Cyborg smirked.

"Push off asshole" Beastboy said with his fists balled.

"An asshole is a meaning of what?" asked Starfire.

"An asshole is….it is…..well if you had a picture dictionary and you looked up 'asshole' it would have a picture of Cyborg next to it" Beastboy said.

"If you think you're so tough, come and meet my friend, his name's FIST!" Cyborg yelled.

"Bring it on metal man! Bring it on!" Beastboy said coolly.

"Stop this madness!" Starfire cried out.

All the boys stared at her until she shrugged.

"I saw it in one of those mo-vies" she said slowly.

"I think she's right though guys" Robin said.

"Why should we listen to a stupid alien?" Cyborg yelled.

Beastboy's eyes flashed. In one second Cyborg was on the ground with blood seeping out just above his right eye.

"APOLIGIZE!" he snarled at Cyborg.

"I SAID APOLOGIZE!" he yelled a little louder this time.

"Im…..sorry" Cyborg gasped.

"Don't ever say that again, understand!" Beastboy exclaimed.

Cyborg cowered under a furious Beastboy. He hadn't ever seen him this angry.

"I understand" Cyborg said.

Beastboy spun around and walked ahead of the others, the magic book now clutched in his partially red hand.

"What is wrong with friend Beastboy?" Starfire asked nervously.

"He's just standing up for you, that's all" Robin told her.

Cyborg looked at the others who were just staring at his cut which was now bleeding all the way down his face.

"Well? Let's get a move on then!" Cyborg said angrily.

They continued through the 'place' as Beastboy had dubbed it and seemed to be getting somewhere when they found the tracks that the so called 'car' had been.

To pick up speed, they decided to fly there. Starfire carried Cyborg and Beastboy had Robin because he wanted nothing else but to stay away from Cyborg. Robin gripped Raven by her wrists as Beastboy lifted them off the ground.

Not long after flying, they heard Robin cry, "There! Down in the distance!"

They set down at the familiar tent that they had been there only a few days ago. Beastboy touched down first and Robin walked quickly into the tent.

"Uh….Do you know what to do?" Robin asked Beastboy.

"Yea, I think so" Beastboy replied.

"Well….better start now then" Robin said exasperatedly.

"Ok…here it goes" Beastboy said.

"Wait a minute" Beastboy started.

"What is it?" Robin asked a little worried.

"Im not a wizard or anything" Beastboy replied stupidly

"Im sure you can try anyway" Robin told him.

"Uhhhh….Sure" Beastboy said hesitantly.

He raised his arms in the air and stared hard at the book which Starfire was holding in front of him. In a way, it kind of made him look like a priest.

He still looked doubtful though "Umm….C-c-couis undemetre tesponiss!" Beastboy muttered.

To everyone's utmost surprise, a strange looking hole appeared in front of him.

"You did it" Robin said happily.

"I guess I did" Beastboy said as if it was nothing.

"Well done friend Beastboy!" Starfire said pulling him into a hug.

"Nice job" Cyborg murmured.

All in turn, the Titans stepped through the portal.

They suddenly felt the jerk forwards and saw images of them doing things in the past, except this time, they were going forwards through it.

Suddenly it all stopped. The Titans were all standing next to the mall that they had fought at a couple of days ago. It could have been a couple of minutes ago; they didn't know exactly how time worked.

"Finally, were back" Robin said.

"It feels pretty good" Beastboy exclaimed.

Two Days later-------

Robin paced the outside of the Titans Tower medical room after Beastboy had called a doctor who was now in there doing something to Raven.

After working this long, after the first day, the doctor had said that he didn't know what was wrong with her. But Robin insisted on keeping him here to do what he could.

The doors of the medical room suddenly swooshed open and there stood the doctor.

"Well?" asked Robin anxiously.

"She will be fine" the doctor told him.

Robin breathed a huge sigh of relief and walked into the main room to tell the other Titans the news.

Beastboy set down a glass of hot chocolate in front of Starfire and sat down next to her and started to play Playstation.

"Ravens going to be okay" Robin said after getting their attention.

Starfire shot up into the air and did a somersault in mid-air, spilling the hot chocolate all over Beastboy.

"Glorious!" she exclaimed.

"Arrrggghhhhh! Im Melting!" Beastboy yelled.

He let out a groan after his character in the wrestling game was power bombed and then pinned.

After Robin gave him the death stare Beastboy added very quickly "Um…yea! That's just excellent…..Uhhhh……congrats?"

Robin gave a smile and walked back to the medical room.

Within a couple of more days, Raven got her strength back and began to do the things that she used to do.

The Titans were now on the top pool of Titans Tower.

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY RAVEN!" Beastboy yelled after Raven used her powers to frequently put Beastboy's head under the water.

Although he just turned into a fish, he complained of water always going up his nose.

"Lighten up Beastboy" Raven said, picking him up into the air with her powers and making him do a huge belly flop into the water and making water fly off the sides of the tower.

"Raven's back" Robin said happily.

It was going to be a very good day indeed.

The End

**Finally finished! R&R PLEASE!**


End file.
